<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le Treizième Été by lovaithy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341699">Le Treizième Été</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovaithy/pseuds/lovaithy'>lovaithy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2000s, Bangtan Boys | BTS References, F/M, Korean Characters, Love Triangles, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovaithy/pseuds/lovaithy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis 1990, l'été était leur échappatoire à la vie réelle. Il n'y devait qu'y avoir lui et elle... Mais eux aussi, s'y sont ajoutés.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le Treizième Été</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« - Dis Yun, rappelles-moi ce dont tu compte faire cet été déjà?</p><p> </p><p>L'été. La saison que beaucoup de personne attendent avec impatience depuis la fin de cette même saison. L'été rime souvent avec un ciel dégagé qui laisse place à un soleil plus radieux que jamais, et ce pour chaque jours de cette saison du matin jusqu'à ces longues nuits tombée, sans compter cette chaleur insupportable mais que tout le monde finit par supporter parce que c'est l'été, et la plupart du temps, si les personnes attendent aussi impatiemment l'été, c'est parce qu'il n'y a tout simplement plus aucun stress des autres saisons. L'été rime beaucoup avec du temps à dépenser et d'expériences à acquérir, c'est la saison des expérimentations et des fantasmagories en tout genre.</p><p> </p><p>Et dès que la sonnerie ai retenti dans toute l'université pour annoncer la fin du dernier cours de l'année, le jeune coréen aux cheveux châtains répondit enfin à son ami.</p><p> </p><p>- Je vais retourner dans le sud du pays chez mes grands-parents pour voir mon amie d'enfance.</p><p> </p><p>- Ah oui c'est vrai, ta fameuse amie d'enfance, soulignait le jeune brun avec une permanente imposante, en imitant des guillemets avec ses doigts en prononçant le terme « amie d'enfance », mais ça ne vous perturbe pas trop de vous voir qu'en cette période de l'année?</p><p> </p><p>Seo-Yun eu un sourire au coin des lèvres en sortant de l'amphithéâtre, à l'entente des mots de son ami.</p><p> </p><p>Mi-Na et Seo-Yun se connaissent depuis treize étés et depuis treize ans, ils se retrouvent toujours dans le même endroit, passant leurs étés ensemble comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais perdus de vue ou oubliés. Pourtant, ils ne se donnent pas de nouvelles pendant plusieurs mois sauf lorsque cette saison débarque. C'était leur truc à eux, leurs petite étincelle qui les laissait croire que leur relation n'était pas prête de s'arrêter.</p><p> </p><p>- Je t'ai dis que tu n'avais pas à t'en faire, Jae-Hyun, si tu veux tu me bipe ou tu m'appelles. Bon, je ne vais pas perdre de temps, passe de bonnes vacances à Auckland, on se revoit en Septembre !</p><p> </p><p>Le prénommé Jae-Hyun n'eut le temps de lui répondre que son ami s'était déjà précipité vers l'extérieur du bâtiment, à sa voiture, avec toutes ses affaires déjà bien installés dans son coffre.</p><p> </p><p>Puis ce fut sous une émotion de hâte que le jeune châtain démarra la voiture et commença à conduire vers le sud, chez ses aînés.</p><p> </p><p>Seo-Yun allait chaque étés chez ses grands-parents depuis l'âge de 8 ans. Ses parents étant des personnes très influentes au sein des affaires et des industries coréenne, il avait dut vite apprendre les choses de lui même et à savoir donc se débrouiller tout seul.</p><p> </p><p>Tandis que Mi-Na, elle, était tout simplement la voisine des grands-parents de Seo-Yun. Elle avait grandi dans ce village perdu entre deux grandes régions pourtant très touristique du pays mais heureusement pour elle, elle était issue d'une famille aimante qui était toujours au petit soin pour elle.</p><p> </p><p>Leurs rencontre a été des plus banales: Seo-Yun venait juste d'arriver, s'ennuyait et à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, il avait aperçut une jeune fille au loin, dans les champs, à essayer d'attraper les papillons qui volait au dessus d'elle. Et puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il l'avait rejoint, et ça avait ravi ses grands-parents qu'il puisse se faire des amis, même si elle était la seule et l'unique.</p><p> </p><p>Et même qu'en 2003, aux âges de 21 et 19 ans, Seo-Yun et Mi-Na se sont donnés rendez-vous une énième fois, au même endroit: tout simplement chez eux.</p><p> </p><p>Et Seo-Yun, étant enfin arrivé avec plusieurs heures de route, attendait impatiemment son amie de longue date face à sa maison, qui elle, accourut vers lui en lui sautant dans les bras, manquant presque de faire tomber sa casquette en arrière.</p><p> </p><p>« - Hé, commençait-il, je sais que je t'ai manqué mais-</p><p> </p><p>- Je sais que je t'ai manqué aussi, donc ne me sors pas l'un de tes monologues à deux balles et raconte moi tout à l'intérieur ! »</p><p> </p><p>Ils se connaissent depuis plus de la moitié de leurs propre vie et pourtant, ils avaient toujours plus à apprendre l'un de l'autre.</p><p> </p><p>Tout simplement parce l'été est leur saison, et ce treizième été ensemble avait une certaine signification, entre un synonyme de liberté pire qu'euphorique et d'une perpétuelle réalisation dystopique mais bénéfique.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LE TREIZIÈME ÉTÉ.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>